


Around the Flames

by RoseAmaranth



Series: 31 Days of Autumn [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonfires and s'mores, Cute, Doctor Dad, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Iron Dad, IronStrange, M/M, OTP Writing Challenge, Supreme Family, fall - Freeform, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Morgan wants to make s'mores. That's it.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: 31 Days of Autumn [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503341
Kudos: 50





	Around the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This one was one of my favorites to write. I love writing the kids and Tony being a dad. And Stephen is such a mommy, but we love him for it. 
> 
> **Day 14: bonfires & s'mores**

Morgan stood by the door, peering out over the yard and towards the horizon. Every few minutes, she would turn away from the setting sun and find whoever was in the kitchen to ask the time. This time happened to be Tony, who dried his hands on a dishtowel and crouched by her. Doe eyes blinked at him and lips pouted in a way that wasn't too dissimilar to Tony.

She was so his child.

“The sun sets faster when little girls aren't watching it, you know.” She giggled and poked his nose like he often did to her.

“But if I'm not watching, how will I know when it's night?” Ah, always the intellectual. Definitely a Stark child. He kissed her head and picked her up off the floor. 

“Patience is a virtue, my little princess.” A low laugh caught his ear, both of them turning to find Stephen stepping through a portal and into the kitchen. He pulled off his scarf and offered it to Morgan with one of those smiles Tony secretly loved so much.

“Tony Stark preaching about patience to another Stark? I think I've heard it all.” Morgan scrambled from Tony's grip and careened into Stephen's long legs, hopping up and down excitedly. Stephen didn't normally pick her up because his hands made that difficult for him, but the cloak made up for it by scooping her up and twirling her around. She probably enjoyed that most about Stephen's life as a sorcerer. 

Tony personally loved the portals. 

“So, what has all the Stark clan jumping around in excitement? Enough that you of all people are giving this little angel a speech on patience.” Tony crossed his arms but couldn't help the smirk across his face.

“I don't remember _you_ being all that patient the other night, you know.” As expected, Stephen's face colored and he coughed to cover it. The cloak fluttered next to him as if ready to save its master from trouble. 

“Anyway...” Peter swung open the door and tossed his bag into a corner, breathless but trying to hide it. Tony sighed and fixed Peter's hair, which was in tangles thanks to the wind. This boy was going to give him gray hair and high blood pressure.

“Hiya Mister Stark! Doctor Strange!” Harley came in from the living room with some gaming device in hand, greeting everyone with a bored tone and plopping onto a kitchen chair. Happy followed after Peter, gasping. Tony raised a brow.

“He wanted to....I told him it wasn't....I think I'm going to lay down.” Peter ducked his head when Tony and Stephen turned to him, Morgan giggling and pointing at Peter with wide eyes.

“Petey's in trouble! Petey's in trouble!” Tony snatched her up and chided her gently for teasing Peter. 

“I was perfectly safe, Mister Stark. Honest! The sticky pads on the suit are tops. Really ace.” Stephen's eyes widened and his face paled.

“Please tell me you weren't riding on the _outside_ of a transportation vehicle. How your aunt can handle that I will never know.” The poor doctor was always extremely concerned about the safety of the Avengers and sorcerers and villains and basically anyone else he ran into. For someone in the business of fighting evil things, he was oddly averse to violence and causing injury or pain. 

Finding out Peter was doing something as reckless as testing the sticky pads on his suit by riding on top of the car Tony sent was going to turn poor Stephen grayer. 

“Ease up on him, Steph. He's got that quick healing power thing.” Morgan scurried away from him and interrupted whatever lecture Stephen had.

“Daddy! The sun went to sleep!” Indeed the sky was dark and the moon was preparing its ascension. Stephen trailed after her and peered out into the night, nodding his confirmation.

“I'll get the fire started. See if you can convince Doctor Fun here to get the ingredients for our treat, fragolina.” Peter and Harley joined Tony in setting up the fire, Harley using some thing he invented in Tony's lab to bring it to life. Footsteps approaching from the house had Tony's lips curling into a smile, turning to find Morgan dragging Stephen behind her with a bag of marshmallows in her other hand. Stephen handed the chocolate and cookies off to Tony and set himself in one of the nicer outdoor chairs he bought when he deemed Tony's not good enough for his royal ass.

Not that Tony minded much because it was actually big enough for both of them to sit together by the fire and cuddle for warmth when it was cold out. He started letting Stephen do most of the furniture shopping after that incident because he had far better taste and sense than Tony when it came to that.

“Cold?” Tony sat next to Stephen, who had his socked feet curled under his body and hands tucked away. New York could get rather...nippy when fall came around. Tony already wished he had his jacket with him. Peter helped Morgan fit a marshmallow on a stick and poke it in the fire, blowing it out when it caught on fire. Stephen sighed and shifted so he could lean his head on Tony's shoulder.

“A bit, but that fire is nice. And you're here too.” Morgan hurried over with a marshmallow for them both, pouting at Stephen when he nearly put it in his mouth without roasting it. Tony chuckled at the sheepish way he apologized. Tony pierced the puffed sugar pillow and handed it back to Stephen, who rolled his eyes but still stuck it into the fire. Tony followed suit, thanking Morgan for the chocolates and cookies she passed to them after. Stephen wasn't a fan of sweets – minus and an unhealthy love for ice cream he secretly harbored for months during the beginning of their relationship – and was probably going to hand over any roasted marshmallows to Tony. 

Not that Morgan particularly cared if he ate them or not. She just wanted everyone to participate. She never left anyone out, and it warmed Tony's heart how caring she was of others. 

“Don't spoil your dinner, Morgan Stark. I'm making someone's favorite...” Tony tucked his laugh into Stephen's neck as Morgan cried out excitedly and finished off her s'mores as quickly as she could manage. Peter raised his up in the air and cheersed Tony and Stephen.

“To Doctor Dad and his fancy healthy dinners.” Tony raised a chocolate marshmallow sandwich to that, nearly choking on a bite he took when Stephen muttered something and Peter squealed as his sandwich started singing to him. They were all learning to love Stephen's brand of pranks and teasing, Morgan most of all. 

“I guess I better go get started on dinner. Morgan will stuff herself with chocolate and be too grouchy to eat it if I don't. Anthony, don't let her eat more than two s'mores.” He tried to unwind himself from Tony, but he only held on tighter to the wizard and whined lowly.

“If you leave, I'll be cold. Don't you even care, Stranger?” An exasperated sigh puffed against his forehead, lips pressing into his hair and trembling hands rubbing Tony's arm soothingly. 

“You can have all the cuddles you want later if you let me go now. And _don't_ spoil her appetite.” That sounded like a fair enough trade, though he was still pretty forlorn when Stephen finally extracted himself and disappeared into the night. It was too dark to appreciate the view either, which only had him sulking further.

“You're so gone over him, Mister Stark. It's kind of disgusting. In a sweet way.” Harley snorted. 

“Definitely. It's more tooth-rotting than these s'mores. I think I'm gonna be sick when they finally get married.” Morgan jumped up and darted over to Tony.

“You're gonna marry Stephy?!” Lovely. Thanks, Harley.

“Maybe, Coccolona. But don't tell him. I want it to be a surprise.” Peter and Harley both made gagging sounds, but he knew under their teasing and teen boy shenanigans, they were fond of Stephen and were more than okay with Tony and Stephen's relationship. All the important people in his life loved Stephen, and that was enough for him to drag the wizard the rest of the way into the family. In due time. 

There would be so many more nights like this one; the family sitting around the fire, teasing one another, under a blanket of stars. He couldn't wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Fall!
> 
> 1\. Apple picking  
> 2\. Getting lost in a corn maze  
> 3\. Going to a pumpkin patch  
> 4\. Pumpkin Spice   
> 5\. Decorating for Halloween/Fall  
> 6\. Raking leaves  
> 7\. Masks  
> 8\. First Day of School   
> 9\. Hoodies & Scarves  
> 10\. Fireplaces  
> 11\. Blankets & Stargazing  
> 12\. Football  
> 13\. Farmer's Market  
>  **14\. Bonfire and s'mores**  
>  15\. Horror movie marathon  
> 16\. Carving Pumpkins  
> 17\. Apple Cider and Hot Chocolate  
> 18\. Avengers Fall Festival  
> 19\. The Smells of the Season (Scented candles, baking pies, etc)  
> 20\. Desserts  
> 21\. Red, Orange, and Gold  
> 22\. Costumes  
> 23\. Haunted House  
> 24\. Harry Potter  
> 25\. Apple pie  
> 26\. Ghosts  
> 27\. Magic Potions  
> 28\. Black Cats  
> 29\. Halloween Candy  
> 30\. Bones  
> 31\. Trick-or-Treating


End file.
